


Even When it Hurts

by KingFisherTheSecond



Series: The Joys of Metal Bending [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFisherTheSecond/pseuds/KingFisherTheSecond
Summary: This is a world in which a person can feel their soulmate's emotions. After Korra and Asami return from the spirit world, they must face Hiroshi's funeral, bringing with it an old friend from Asami's past. This is mostly me satisfying a few "what ifs" about the Avatar universe. Explore my experimental character Lene and her place in the Avatar world. With a new friend and the old ones, Korra faces another threat to Republic City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be posted as I write it, so there is a real possibility the story will not be linear. Like I said, it's an experiment.
> 
> Currently rated teen, but might go up... who knows.

Korra knew she was Asami’s soul mate. The moment she’d stepped into the taller woman’s view for their reunion, she’d felt the heavy emotion crash down on her. For her, the first overwhelming emotional outreach from Asami had been positive. She felt a fraction of Asami’s love, relief, and happiness at their first meeting in three years.

Asami hadn’t been so lucky. She had known the first time she’d seen Korra alone after her fight with Zaheer. Without most of her friends and family, Korra had relaxed, for the first time abandoning her determination to keep up her appearance of being fine. She’d thought Asami had been asleep in the chair by the bed, but the painful heartache swept through the brunette in a harsh shiver. She gasped, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at Korra’s face. The transfer of emotion between soulmates wasn’t uncommon. The feelings were transferred at partial capacity, but only when the emotion was too hard to bear for one. The emotion would spill over to a person’s partner, helping to ease the struggle of trying to understand another’s pain. Empathy. True, unbridled empathy was the result.

Feeling Korra’s despair had stopped Asami from revealing her realization. Korra didn’t need to be told she was Asami’s soulmate on top of everything else she was going through. Asami could feel that Korra’s hurt was far past any help her love could give. Hell, that kind of love wasn’t even there between them yet. Sure, they were close friends, but they’d managed to be friends for years without either ever feeling the other’s emotion. So, she let Korra go, even though it almost broke her heart. She waited three years with almost no communication.

The moment Korra looked into Asami’s eyes in the restaurant, feeling everything in the other woman’s heart, left Korra with her own onslaught of emotion. She felt surprise, and awe, but also a new level of guilt and regret for leaving. She’d already felt horrible for leaving her friends behind, even though she needed it, but knowing Asami had never been able to share this with her, that her soulmate had been by herself all this time hurt her deeply.

Asami’s smile had faltered, a frown pulling her perfect eyebrows together. “Korra,” she’d said, stepping forward to pull the other woman into a hug. “I understand.” Korra melted into her arms, clutching her tightly.

“Spirits, Asami, I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

“No, Korra, I understand.” Asami pulled back to look Korra in the eyes, her hands cupping Korra’s cheeks. “I felt it before you left. I know what you were feeling. I know you needed to go. Korra, you know how I feel right now. You know I don’t blame you.” Korra blinked at distressed tears, Asami could feel her deep regret. “I’m not angry, sweetheart.” Asami cooed. “I understand.”

 _Sweetheart_. The sound made something stir deep in Korra. It pulled at the love she’d never fully realized before and overwhelmed her. She leaned her head, carefully and slowly, giving a small pause an inch away from Asami’s lips. The engineer closed the gap eagerly for their mouths to meet for the first time in a gentle kiss. Their arms wrapped more tightly together as they experimented with the way their lips met a few times. Finally, they’d looked back into each other’s eyes, each smiling. “Thank you.” Korra had whispered, leaning her forehead against Asami’s shoulder.” They’d embraced for another few minutes before meeting up with Mako, both reluctant to separate by even an inch.

That hadn’t prepared her for the sharp slap of despair as a seat ejected from one of the hummingbird

This was the first time Korra had ever felt Asami’s pull negatively. She’d only ever felt love and relief, but the aching despair made her look to the sky. A seat ejected from the hummingbird. For a split second, Korra felt her heart drop as the hand of Kuvira’s giant mech crushed the small machine, until she recognized it was Asami now parachuting back down to the ground. Her heart went out to her soulmate, knowing this meant her father had been crushed, but she forced herself to continue with her attack.

 

Now, Korra felt a small tickle of that overwhelming grief as she sat by Asami’s side at Hiroshi Sato’s funeral. It wasn’t as bad as the initial sting when Asami had watched her father be killed, but she could feel the small pull all the same. The raven-haired woman sat stoically in her chair, only faint tears brimming the corners of her eyes. She was holding back, being the professional and elegant woman she needed to be today. Korra slipped her hand over Asami’s where it rested on her thigh, intertwining their fingers. “I love you.” She whispered near Asami’s ear, her only response a forced smile and a tight nod. But she felt her soulmate’s pull ease.

At the reception afterwards, Korra stood next to Asami as she spoke to her father’s colleagues and friends. She was so used to Asami’s performance, that her suddenly authentic grin surprised Korra. A blonde woman walked up with hurried steps, pulling Asami into a hug and kissing her cheek lightly. “Lene.” Asami murmured. “I’m so glad you came.”

The blonde woman, who was equally tall to Asami, spoke with a slight accent that Korra couldn’t place. “I wish it was under different circumstances, Asami. I’m so sorry. He was such a good man.”

“You know, people have been telling me that all day, I think you’re one of the only ones who actually had any clue.” Asami said in a light tone that was both relieved and teasing. Korra was only glad Asami was finding some solace with this stranger, she knew the constant sadness was stifling.

The stranger sighed. “You know, I haven’t seen him in years… or you for that matter.” She said sadly.

Asami waved her off. “Don’t you dare feel guilty.” She said calmly. “As I understand, you’ve had a lot of your own struggles… It’s nice to see you on your feet.” Asami said the last part somewhat awkwardly in a way that peaked Korra’s curiosity. The stranger shrugged and there was a brief awkward gap before Asami spoke again. “Oh, this is Korra! She’s my soulmate. Korra, this is Lene, an old friend.” Korra stepped up next to Asami when she held out her arm for her.

Lene chuckled. “It’s an honor Avatar Korra.” She said, offering her hand.

“Hey, any friend of Asami’s.” Korra shrugged. “You can drop the title.”

Lene smiled on one side of her face. “Alright then, Korra.”

Asami slipped her arm around Korra’s back as she addressed Lene. “How long will you be in Republic City?”

Lene’s expression turned sheepish. “Actually, a while. There’s a bit of a project I could use your help with.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to come back to Future Industries?” Her tone conveyed disbelief.

Lene shrugged. “If that’s a job offer, I’d be happy to. I wouldn’t mind coming back.”

Asami grinned. “Excellent. I’ll have a guest room ready.”

Lene smiled back. “You always have a guest room ready. And another reserved for me.” She teased.

“Please.” Asami said seriously. “The house is so empty without my father.”

Lene nodded. “I’ll come by tomorrow. Until then, Asami, Korra.” With that, the blonde turned on her heel and left the room.

 

Asami curled up on the couch next to Korra, leaning her head on the Avatar’s shoulder. “I hope you won’t mind Lene staying with us. I haven’t seen her in a long time.” She murmured.

“Of course not.” Korra assured. “It’s your house.”

Asami sat up a little to look into Korra’s eyes. “That doesn’t mean you don’t have a say.” She said sternly.

“I know.” Korra whispered. “I can see you two have a history.”

“We grew up together.” Asami explained. “We were really good friends in school, both huge nerds. She came over all the time, her father used to work with my father.” Asami paused. “Her parents died in a car crash in high school.”

“Shit.” Korra whispered.

“Yeah. After that… well, my dad kind of took her in. We were best friends, and then we were sisters. We finished high school together and went off to college together. We were both engineers. Both worked at Future Industries.” Asami said wistfully.

“I’m surprised I never heard about her before now.” Korra interjected.

Asami looked at Korra for a moment, those bright green eyes heavy with memory. “I didn’t know why she left all those years ago. I thought everything was perfect, but…” Asami sighed, nuzzling harder into Korra. “I think it was because of my father. She’s an earth bender, a metal bender too, and I think… I think she found out about my father’s Equalist ties.”

“Wow.” Korra breathed. “That’s a lot.”

“I don’t know for sure, but that seems to make the most sense. I couldn’t figure out why she left for the longest time. She always said she just wanted to get out of the city and try something else. Years later, when I found out about my father… Everything seemed to click together. After her parents died, my father was like a parent to her. He paid for her school and everything. I don’t know how that could’ve changed. But, if she found out… It must’ve broken her heart.” Asami finished sadly.

“I’m glad she’s back. It seems like you two have a lot to catch up on.” Korra said, kissing Asami’s forehead. “And it sounds like she can help at Future Industries too. That should make this easier on you, right?”

Asami nodded. “Yeah, she’s a great engineer. She would always metal bend pieces for prototypes. And she knows the company as well as I do. Having her support will definitely be a huge help.”

“I love you, Asami.” Korra held Asami tighter as she spoke. “I’m happy she’ll be able to make things easier for you, darling. You need a break.”

Asami chuckled. “We’ll see what kind of favor she needs from me first. But yes, having her back will be good. And I love you too.” She snuggled harder into Korra’s embrace, kissing her neck lightly. Asami’s hand stroked Korra’s stomach in slow, gentle circles. She loved the feeling of Korra’s taut muscles under her hand. She felt a pull from Korra, a feeling of need and love. Asami’s smiled, pulling Korra over herself on the couch. “I love you so much, Korra. Thank you for today.”

Korra’s eyes went wide at her new position. “No problem.”

“Shut up.” Asami whispered before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra waved at Asami’s secretary before opening the door to Asami’s office. Asami waved with a smile. She was on the phone, chattering about some sort of parts. Korra had expected she wouldn’t be ready yet, and patiently took a seat across from Asami’s desk. It only took Asami a few minutes to finish the conversation. She said a formal goodbye and clicked off the phone with a sigh. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Korra.”

Korra waved her off. “It’s fine. I always budget a few minutes for you to finish business.”

Asami’s brow crinkled. “I know, I’m sorry.” She said honestly, a deep regret giving the lightest tug to Korra’s chest.

“Hey now.” Korra cooed. She rounded Asami’s desk, kneeling before her soulmate. “Don’t you dare apologize. You have a big, important job. I get it. I’m the big important Avatar. Sometimes things get busy for both of us. It makes all the time I actually get with you worth more.”

“Let’s hope that lasts.” Asami pouted.

Korra pressed up, her lips hovering only an inch from Asami’s. “Let’s.” the end of the word became lost in Asami’s mouth as the CEO surged forward. The kiss, though brief, was charged with meaning, and promise, and a deep passion. Korra sat back on her heels with a chuckle. “Long day, huh?”

Asami’s hands cupped Korra’s chin. “The longest.” She whispered as her fingers ran over Korra’s face. She gazed at Korra lovingly, memorizing every inch of her face in this light. She could look at Korra for ages without getting bored.

Finally, Korra covered Asami’s hands with her own. “We should get going. I know you skipped lunch.”

Asami let out a laugh. She’d been caught, but she always was when it came to Korra. “Okay, let’s grab Lene.” She stood and wound her hand through Korra’s before leaving the office.

 

 

Lene’s workshop was almost like a toy store, Korra thought. She’d only been back working at Future Industries for a week, but had already settled comfortably into the space. Small propellers and gyros hung from the ceiling, seemingly spinning themselves. Unlike many of the other workshops in the building, Lene’s was not covered with blueprints, but rather small metal models. There was a neat stack of papers on the corner of Lene’s desk, but tabletops that lined the room were covered in scraps of metal. Soft jazz filled the room from a record player, all of the spinning models seeming to fit to the music perfectly.

When Korra was finally able to tear her gaze from the busy space around her, she noticed Lene standing in the back. She was bent over a counter, her arms bracing her body which was rigid. Korra instinctively stepped forward, but was halted by a hand on her shoulder. “Wait. She’s working.” Asami whispered. With a nod, Korra followed the direction, watching intently as a small spinning wheel slowed, then reversed direction. “Aren’t they beautiful? It’s how she thinks best.” Asami murmured.

Korra turned to her, her face a mask of astonishment. “She made these?” Korra gawked.

Asami nodded. “She’s the one spinning them too. It gets her into a rhythm, she says.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “Damn. That’s a lot of power. Concentration too.”

“Yes.” Asami agreed. “But it seems to work, it keeps her centered I guess. She always used to carry one with her. She’d walk down the street with some small bauble floating by her shoulder and spinning or clicking.” A fond smile sprouted across Asami’s face as she talked about the memory. Whatever history they had, Asami and Lene had clearly been close friends.

“I wonder when she stopped.” Korra mused.

“Hmm?” Asami looked at her curiously, pulled from her memories.

“Carrying something. She’s always been empty handed when I’ve seen her.” Korra explained.

Asami only shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s certainly been a few years.”

Their concentration turned back to the room as all of the floating metal began to slow to a stop, the buzz that filled the room muting. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” The quiet murmur from across the room came from Lene.

“It’s okay, take your time.” Asami said tenderly.

“I’m good.” Lene said, though her voice sounded off. Korra couldn’t quite place it, but somehow her chipper tone seemed forced.

Lene turned to the others, a bright smile on her face and a small metal piece in her hand. “What do you think?” The chunk of steel floated from her outstretched hand to Asami where the CEO caught it between her hands.

She checked it over with her keen eye, then grinned. “It’s perfect. Just what I needed.” Asami held out the object to Korra, showing the careful workmanship. It was a small plate, only the size of a key. Korra could see that the piece was designed as one, even though it would normally be two.

“Huh.” Korra mused. “Does that make it stronger?”

Asami beamed. “Far better than welding. And two pieces at that size can be so easily knocked apart.”

Lene nodded. “But with one, the sizing needs to be more exact.”

“Well that’s why I have you.” Asami teased. “I really missed having you do these prototypes for me. It’s so much easier and faster.”

“Yes, well without me it seems you’ve acquired quite the backlog.” Lene mused. “Though most of these are fairly simple. I’ve been able to work fairly quickly on them.”

Asami crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Lene. “Thank you. I’m so glad you’re back.” She hummed.

“You’re welcome. It’s nice to be home.” Lene murmured back.

After a second, Asami pulled back. “Ready for dinner?” She asked.

“God, yes.” Lene groaned. Clearly, she had skipped lunch as well.

“Great. Noodles on me!” Asami announced, marching back to Korra happily. It had only been a week, but Korra could see that Lene was already easing some of the stress Asami usually had when it came to work.

“Asami.” Lene protested.

“No.” Asami turned back to her seriously. “You singlehandedly made my company over a million dollars today. I’m buying you dinner.” She said sharply.

Lene lifted her hands in surrender. “Fine. Let me just put some of these things away.” She swept her hands through the air, and all of the baubles floated into a neat box under one of the counters. Lene’s forehead was knit in a tight frown as she worked, and Korra could see that all of the bending had her fatigued. For the last few feet of their journey, Korra helped push the baubles lightly into their box. Lene rewarded her with a tired smile.

With everything put away to Lene’s satisfaction, the blonde pushed off the table. She stepped surely to her friends, though Korra noticed the same concentrating frown from earlier. She was only two steps behind them when one of her legs buckled and she pitched forward. Instinctively, both Korra and Asami caught her.

“Lene!” Asami squeaked. “Are you alright?”

Lene’s earlier frown deepened into a frustrated grimace. “I’m fine.” She growled. She pushed off of Korra and Asami to get back to her feet and managed a few more defiant steps before Korra had to lurch to catch her again.

“Lene, sit down for a minute, you’re totally exhausted.” Asami ordered.

“I’m fine.” Lene said again through gritted teeth, though she let Korra sit her on a bench.

Asami sighed sadly. “You should take it easy, you aren’t used to this much bending.” Her tone was full of concern, though Korra felt a small pull of guilt from her. The Avatar’s gaze fell on Lene. She looked pale, and definitely tired. Korra thought over the look on her face as she walked and the tight grimace of exhaustion. She’d seen that look in the mirror after a particularly hard day of training, or after a good fight.

“What were you bending?” Korra finally asked, interrupting Asami’s scolding.

“What?” Asami asked, caught off guard by the question. Korra gestured vaguely towards Lene. Asami’s attention turned to the blonde, finding that she’d looked away, hiding her face. “Lene?”

Lene gave a small sigh of resignation. “I didn’t want to tell you like this.” She said in a broken whisper. Slowly, she lifted her left pant leg up to her knee, revealing a metal plate leg. It was carefully molded to look just like her other, so it had never shown under her pants.

Asami gasped. Korra let out an impressed “Whoa.”

Lene wouldn’t look at either of them. “I lost it in the Fire Nation.” It was clear that was all she was willing to say on the matter.

“When?” Asami asked brokenly. Korra noticed she was crying, and wrapped a supportive arm around her waist. When Lene didn’t answer, Asami surged forward, clutching her shirt collar and shaking her lightly. “When? When, damn you! Why didn’t you call me?! Don’t you know I would’ve come?” Asami cried. Lene wouldn’t look at her, turning harder away from Asami as she shook her. “Spirits, Lene, don’t you know I would’ve been there for you?”

“Asami.” Korra soothed. She gently pulled Asami away from Lene and into her arms. “Shh. It’s okay, honey.” She said as Asami bawled into her shoulder. “She knows, ‘Sami. She knows.” Korra cooed.

Once Asami stopped crying, she turned back to Lene, kneeling in front of her. She didn’t say anything, but wrapped her arms around Lene in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Lene.” She murmured. “For everything.”

Lene lifted one hand to lightly pat Asami’s shoulder. “I’m fine,” was the only thing she would say.

 

 

Due to the excitement, Asami opted for takeout. By the time they got into Asami’s house, Lene was walking on her own again. She’d had to let Asami and Korra help her out of the Future Industries building. Korra followed after her excitedly as she limped into the house at a slow pace. “That’s so cool.” Korra murmured. “You bend it so it acts like a real leg, right?” She asked in enthusiastic awe.

Lene turned to her, utter surprised on her face. “Um, yeah.”

“That’s so cool.” Korra said again. “Can I, Um…” A blush reached her cheeks. “Can I try it?” She finally asked.

Lene’s eyebrows rose. “Um, sure. Let me just sit on the couch.” She said.

Once she was seated, Lene rolled up her pant leg and leaned back into the couch. “Go ahead, Avatar.” She murmured.

Tentatively, Korra began to bend the prosthetic. She realized that it bent fairly easily at the joints of the ankle and toes, while the parts that mimicked solid bone would’ve taken more effort. “Wow.” Korra breathed. “This is seriously one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen.”

Lene quirked an eyebrow. “I’m glad you like it.”

Korra blushed and quickly set Lene’s leg back on the ground. “Sorry, I uh…”

“It’s fine.” Lene waved her off. “Just surprising. I tell you that I lost my leg and you’re more interested in the prosthetic.” She gave a short laugh.

“You designed it, of course it’s good.” Asami’s husky voice filtered into the room and Lene realized she’d been watching the whole time. Immediately the blonde shifted uncomfortably and began to roll her pant leg back down. “Lene, wait.” Asami said, coming closer. “It’s okay… I’m sorry for my outburst.” She said shyly once she was kneeling next to Korra on the ground. “I was surprised, and hurt. I just… I haven’t seen you in so long, Lene. I never knew about this and… shit, what if you got sick? What if you’d died or something? I’d never have known. I mean, what if something happened to me? You’d never know that either.” Asami blurted.

Lene tentatively reached out her hand, resting it on Asami’s shoulder. She let out a slow sigh. “It was four years ago. You were my emergency contact and I asked them not to call you. I knew I would be fine and… I knew what was happening in republic city. I’d heard about the spirit vine problem and that Future Industries was heading a lot of the cleanup. I knew you were busy… and I knew Hiroshi was in jail… it didn’t seem right to give you another thing to worry about.” Lene explained.

Asami shook her head. “You couldn’t have sent me a letter while you healed? Let me know that you’d been hurt, but were okay?”

“At that point, it wasn’t the first thing on my mind.” Lene said honestly.

Asami sighed, giving up on the conversation for now. She was already feeling emotional again. “Is this what you wanted my help with?”

Lene nodded. “It’s a pretty good design… but… as you saw, it can take a lot out of me.”

“Okay, I’ll take a look on Monday.” Asami agreed.

“Asami, you don’t have to.” Lene mumbled.

“It’s the least I can do.” Asami soothed. “Please, let me help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole idea of a metal bender with a metal prosthetic was one of the founding ideas for this fic. Obviously the loss of Lene's leg comes up semi-frequently. This is my own imagining of what the loss of a limb would be like, though I don't have any personal experience with the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

On Sunday, Asami turned to Korra over breakfast. “Still planning on seeing Kuvira today?” She asked conversationally.

Korra stopped chewing. “Yes. I want to talk to her. Her court date is coming up, and… I want to get a read on her before I speak as a witness.”

Asami nodded. “Mind company?”

A relieved smile spread across Korra’s face. “Yes, please.”

Asami grinned, turning to Lene at the opposite end of the table. “Wanna see the inside of a prison?” She joked.

Lene shrugged with a, “sure.” That surprised both Asami and Korra, but a few hours later, they were off.

 

Korra led Asami and Lene into the prison. For the most part, the guards left them alone, recognizing the Avatar. The last one before the door looked at Korra and rolled his eyes, knowing she knew the rules, but he’d have to recite them anyway. “No weapons. No touching the prisoners, no smuggling anything in.” He said flatly. “Kuvira, right?” He asked. Korra nodded. “No metal.” He hissed.

Lene shifted uncomfortably. “I’ll stay here.” She grumbled.

“No way.” Korra scoffed. “We’ll help you.” Lene gave a nervous glance to Asami who nodded. With a sigh, the blonde waved her hand over her leg, detaching the metal from her calf. The metal leg floated into her hands, and she handed the prosthetic to the wide-eyed guard.

“Keep that safe.” She hissed to the stunned man. Korra chuckled at the display and ducked her head under Lene’s arm, her own arm tight around Lene’s waist. She slowly walked down the hall, making sure to match Lene’s pace as they walked. Once they were past the metal detectors, Asami took up the same position as Korra on the other side of Lene, bracing the blonde between them. It was one of the more dignified ways she’d been helped to walk over the years.

As they went down the hallway, an uneasy feeling started to clamp down on Lene’s chest. She felt constricted and uncomfortable, but she chalked it up to being carried. She’d never liked feeling weak, and although Asami and Korra were trusted friends, she hated that she had to be helped. That kind of feeling could certainly cause a knot in her chest, right?

They took a corner, and stopped several cells down the hall. Each cell was blocked by a thick door that blocked all bending. Asami and Korra spun Lene carefully, then released their hold. Slowly, the thick wall began to lift, revealing Platinum bars. Guards were perched every few yards down the halls. The uneasy feeling in Lene’s chest strengthened as the door rose, making her incredibly uncomfortable by the time it was waist-high.

“You okay?” Asami asked. “You seem a little uneasy.”

“I’m fine.” Lene said quickly. The wall was reaching her shoulders and she was becoming overwhelmed with anticipation as the feeling of discomfort continued to rise. Before long, a dark-haired woman came into view, wearing a gray prisoners outfit and a grimace.

“Hello, Avatar.” Kuvira hissed. Lene’s gaze bore into those green eyes, and when they flicked to meet her, a shiver ran through Lene’s body. “Who’s this?” Kuvira said skeptically, but Lene barely noticed. Her body stiffened with an overwhelming sense of deep pain. Regret and despair pushed down on Lene with such an incredible strength, she could barely breathe. Then, through the guilt, she felt a flare of acceptance, of purely honest acknowledgement. Lene felt the instinctive need to comfort. She stepped forward, but forgot that her prosthetic had been left behind. Her metal bending only clutched at air, and suddenly she found herself falling. She winced, prepared to hit the bars of the cell, but felt warm skin instead.

When Lene began to fall, Asami and Korra both made to catch her, but were too late. Kuvira’s arms snaked through the bars, folding over them. Instead of hitting the hard metal, Lene’s head smacked into Kuvira’s forearms. Lene’s body went limp, falling to the floor in a daze. The guards yelled, immediately shooting tranquilizers into the cell as soon as they’d seen Kuvira’s arms slip through the bars. Kuvira fell to the ground, her body limp. Green eyes blinked lazily, meeting Lene’s gray as she began to shake out of her stasis. Only a few seconds later, Kuvira was unconscious.

 “Lene!” Asami called, kneeling over her friend. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine. She broke my fall.” Lene mumbled.

“You don’t seem okay.” Asami frowned. “What’s wrong.”

“She… She’s my soulmate.” Lene said between shivering breaths. Between the fall and the emotional slam, she was still recovering.

“She’s _what_?!” Asami gawked. “Lene, you can’t be serious. She killed my father!” Lene only curled in on herself, whimpering slightly at the movement.

“It’s not like she has a say, Asami.” Korra butted in, leaning down to assess Lene’s forehead. After deciding she was okay, the Avatar gave a small huff. “Well, this has been exciting. Guess we’ll be returning soon.” With a small sweep, she lifted Lene into her arms, and began carrying her out of the prison.

“Kuvira.” Lene murmured, testing the name on her lips. They arrived at the exit and Korra let Lene down. The guard held out her prosthetic awkwardly. Lene pulled it to just below her knee with her bending and slid it into place. It clicked in with a snap, and Lene made a series of movements, checking the roll in the ankle. Satisfied, she stepped away from Korra’s body, testing her gait. “I’m good.” She announced, though emotionally exhausted, she was fine. “Just need some rest.”

 

 

 

It was a week later when Lene, Asami, and Korra all managed to have enough free time to see Kuvira. Asami and Korra still had their unfinished business, and Lene couldn’t exactly walk in on her own. They walked down the hall the same way they had before, only this time, Lene knew her discomfort was due to Kuvira’s pain. As they approached the cell, Lene had Asami and Korra leave her just out of sight, leaning against a wall. Once Asami and Korra had talked to Kuvira, the woman turned, expecting the wall to come down in a moment. “Wait, Kuvira, we brought someone else.” Korra said. Asami took a few steps to help Lene, and led her into Kuvira’s view.

For a long moment, Lene looked Kuvira over carefully. Kuvira stiffened. “How’s your head?” She asked in a displeased snarl.

“Oh! It’s fine. Thank you for that by the way.” Lene shook herself from her inspection of Kuvira.

“Great.” Kuvira said, disgruntled. “Is there something you want from me.”

Lene blinked. “Not exactly. I uh-“

“Listen, I don’t know you and I don’t care what stupid reason you have to come here. What the fuck is this avatar? Are you bringing me people I’ve crippled now to show me how much I fucked up? I know what I—

Lene surged against the bars, fire blazing in her eyes. “Cripple? I’ll show you a goddamn cripple you overconfident dictator piece of—“

“Step away from the bars.” One of the guards instructed.

“Lene, come on, we should go.” Asami said softly. “This is a lot right now.”

Lene moved back with an awkward hop, but glared daggers into Kuvira. She found those green eyes staring back at her with surprise and confusion, the feeling of absolute despair lifting for a moment. Of course, anger would be the first overwhelming emotion of Lene’s that Kuvira would experience. And, of course, it would be because of her leg. As much as she overcame, the loss of her leg below the knee had been a defining moment in her life. It was no small amount of disdain and hurt that Kuvira found slamming into her chest like a knife.

Kuvira fell to her knees, clearly almost in tears. “H-how?”

Lene growled. “I got trapped in a fire.” Asami winced, the revelation still fresh in her mind.

“I-I’m sorry.” Kuvira whispered.

“You only feel bad because I do.” Lene corrected sharply.

“No, I- I didn’t—“

“Shut up, Kuvira. You’ve done enough for today.” Lene turned, placing her hand on the bars enough to push herself away from the cell.

            Fingers wrapped around hers almost instantly. “Wait, tell me your name.” Kuvira said desperately. “Please.”

Lene glanced over her shoulder. “Lene.”

“Will you come back?” Kuvira asked, her fear now echoing in Lene’s chest.

Lene sighed. “Probably. Though I sure as hell don’t know why.”

“Lene, please.” Kuvira begged.

Lene turned back to Kuvira, fixing her with a cold stare. “A minute ago I was a bothersome cripple, now you think I’m worth speaking to? I know your pain Kuvira. I know you can’t sleep with guilt. I know you hurt. I know you’re angry and sad and full of regret. But, God, I’m not just going to be with you because I’m your soulmate. I can’t love a bitter woman.”

“But—“

“I’ve lived without you this long.” Lene huffed, before turning on her heel. She wrapped one arm over Korra’s shoulders, bracing her body as they walked out of the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more time with Kuvira.

When Lene wanted to go back, she asked Korra to accompany her alone. Their budding friendship was enough to assure her the Avatar would give her space to talk to Kuvira once they were in the prison. Besides, Asami’s work schedule was much harder to work around. She hadn’t seen Kuvira in two weeks between her frustration at the woman and her time at Future Industries.

This time, Korra gave her a piggy back ride down the hallway. When they came to Kuvira’s cell, the wall was already open, giving Kuvira a view of the Avatar carrying Lene. The blonde looked away from Kuvira, ashamed and insecure as Korra set her down. She couldn’t look at Kuvira’s face, she didn’t want to see the pity or disgust she saw with most people. Instead, she simply stood, looking at the ground.

“I’ll, uh, be around the corner.” Korra said, wanting to give them a chance to talk. “Just call me and I’ll come back to get you.”

“Okay. Thanks, Korra.” Lene murmured.

Once Korra left, a silence stretched between Lene and Kuvira. Lene finally looked up when she heard a rustle in the cell across from her. Kuvira was had sat down, her legs crossed in the cell, looking at Lene sheepishly. “I figured this might be more comfortable for you.” She offered.

“I’m fine.” Lene said tersely. She was used to exaggerated kindness like this. “I can stand.”

Kuvira frowned. “The last time you were here you told me you knew my pain. Well, I know yours too. I know your pride is hurt and you don’t want to feel or seem weak. I know it must be a pain to balance on one leg, and I’m guessing we’ll be here a while. So why don’t you just sit and we can try to get to know each other, okay?” Kuvira asked with a hint of desperation.

After a moment, Lene eased herself to the ground. “What do you want to talk about?” She asked.

“Well first, I want to apologize. The Avatar and Miss Sato generally put me on edge. I know I was out of line, and I regret that our first meeting went so badly.” Kuvira looked directly at Lene as she talked, her words sincere.

“Thanks.” Lene nodded. “I don’t have many insecurities, but they tend to be obvious.”

“I’m the opposite. Mine are buried pretty deep.” Kuvira shared.

“I can bet.” Lene said with a hint of amusement.

“Can you bend?” Kuvira asked, her curiosity obvious. Lene could tell it’d been a while since she’d had a real conversation.

Lene blinked. “Yeah, um earth and metal, same as you. My prosthetic is metal so I can bend it when I walk or run.”

“Did Sato design that?” Kuvira spat the name ‘Sato’ like an unpleasant taste.

“I did. And the Satos are the closest thing I have to family.” Lene said tersely.

Kuvira’s eyes widened. “I’d like to see it someday.” She said, clearly impressed. “Somehow that seems unlikely for a while.” Lene eyed the bars between them.

Kuvira sighed. “Right.”

“When do you get out?” Lene asked.

“They’re still deciding.” Kuvira said in a tone that cut off that line of questioning. Lene sat quietly until Kuvira spoke again. “What happened to your family?”

“Car accident. I was 12.” Lene said shortly.

Kuvira nodded. “I was an orphan.”

Lene’s expression softened. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I don’t remember them. But… The family that took me in? I betrayed them.” Kuvira’s head bent forward in guilt. “They were only ever good to me and I… I lost track of what was important. I’m not proud of what I did.”

Lene smiled sadly. “Kuvira,” She coaxed.

“No, Lene, I’m here for a reason. I’ve done a lot of bad things. You have to know that. I might never leave here, and even if I do, I’m not sure I’ll ever think I deserve to. I betrayed my family and my nation and killed thousands of people.” Kuvira shivered, her misery pulling at Lene’s heart. Kuvira sighed. “And apparently, my soul mate’s father.”

Lene wanted nothing more than to touch Kuvira, to hold her and ease her pain. Even holding her hand. “His funeral was a few weeks ago. That’s why I’m even here. I never would’ve returned to Republic City with him here.” Lene’s words didn’t hold venom, but a small level of bitterness.

“I thought—“

“Yes, he was like a father to me. I grew up with Asami, in their house. He paid for my school and treated me like a second daughter after my parents died. I became an engineer and started working at Future Industries. And then—“ Lene’s voice broke. Tears began to brim in her eyes but refused to spill. “I found out he was an Equalist; a key player even. After all of the love he seemed to lavish on me. I mean after all of those years, how could he just… hate me?” Lene finished weakly.

Kuvira desperately scooted closer to the bars, careful not to touch them. “Lene.” She called softly. Lene could see the anxious need deep in Kuvira to comfort her.

“I’m okay.” Lene murmured. “Thank you.” Kuvira’s worried expression didn’t drop. “Really, I’ve just never really been able to talk about it before. I kept it from Asami. I think she knows now, girls a damn genius.” Lene shrugged.

“Where did you go?” Kuvira asked.

“The Fire Nation.”

Kuvira frowned. “Is that where you got hurt?”

“Yeah.” Lene shrugged. “I was there for a few years. I did a lot of work redesigning the major cities now that the nation stands for something completely different.”

Kuvira smirked proudly. “You must be a damn good engineer.”

“One of the best. Half my strength lies in my bending though. I can make custom pieces that would normally take a lot longer and a lot more work. If I’m designing something small, I can skip the drawing stage and just make the pieces as I think of them. It’s not practical on a large scale, but certainly helps at the design stage.”

“Could you bring in some pictures? Or blueprints? My… ex fiancé was an engineer, I’m used to reading designs.” Kuvira said awkwardly.

Lene laughed. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. What are the actual odds of finding your soulmate and realizing it? Like 1000:1?”

“Our relationship ended kind of explosively. Fairly recently too, actually. It’s another thing I’m not exactly proud of.” Kuvira murmured. “Could we change topics?” She asked sheepishly.

“Sure. What kind of designs do you want to see?” Lene said lightly.

Kuvira’s eyes widened. “You mean you’ll actually show me? You’re going to come back?”

Lene’s brow knit together. “Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

“I, um.” Kuvira shifted nervously. “I don’t see a lot of people here.”

Lene nodded. “I see. Don’t worry, I’ll come back. You’re my soulmate, aren’t you? I can’t just leave you sitting in a cell by yourself for the rest of your life.”

Silence enveloped them for a moment before Kuvira spoke. “I like trains.”

“Trains?” Lene’s expression turned amused. “I’ll see what I can dig up, okay? I really don’t want to leave you, but I should get going.” Lene said guiltily. She hated that she could stand up and leave and Kuvira couldn’t.

“Don’t feel bad, I put this on myself.” Kuvira said in a forced chipper tone. “I’ll see you soon?”

“You bet.” Lene smiled. She got herself up on her good leg and motioned to Korra. As the Avatar approached, Lene looked at Kuvira. “Give me your hand.” Kuvira looked at her curiously for a second before obliging. Lene placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before the guard barked at them to back away. “Bye, Kuvira.” She snickered, hopping onto Korra’s back.

“Bye, Lene.” Kuvira whispered. Kuvira’s pain had temporarily ebbed with Lene’s visit, but as Kuvira watched her back move farther away, she felt the anguish descending again. Right before the turn in the hallway, Lene’s head whipped around, those gray eyes boring into her for a split second as she felt her soulmate’s sorrow. Lene blew a kiss at Kuvira and smiled warmly just before disappearing around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lene leaves a visit with Kuvira feeling tense. Assume they've seen each other at least once since the last chapter. Also it's time to learn a little more about Lene's time in the Fire Nation and her injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of depression on the verge of suicidal thoughts at least implied in this chapter.

“How’d it go?” Asami asked, opening the door to her house before Korra and Lene had even gotten all the way up the path.

Lene raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t a disaster.” She said, noncommittally.

“I think they were beginning to hit it off.” Korra interjected.

Lene sighed, wheeling on Korra, her dark eyes shining. “Yes, we got along fine. But I don’t even know her.”

Korra’s hand flew to the back of her neck. “Well, yeah… I mean…”

Lene huffed. “Sorry. I’m pretty emotionally overloaded. She hit me with a lot of emotion.”

“Does she actually feel regret for it all?” Asami asked, hooking her arm through Lene’s as they walked down the hall.

Lene gave a humorless chuckled. “You know, I almost wish she didn’t. Then our meetings wouldn’t hurt so much.”

“That bad, huh?” Korra asked.

Lene nodded. “You know how it is, it’s only a fraction of your soulmate’s emotion, right?” She paused, brow furrowed as she decided what to say. “I can barely live with the pain when I’m near her. I don’t know how she’s getting through every day, but I guess I must admire that.” She shrugged at the end, eyes averted.

“You’re not so weak yourself.” Asami said, squeezing Lene’s waist.

Lene shook her head with a scoff. “No, I am. I am weak, and vain, and I know I could never go through what she is. I wouldn’t take it.”

Korra’s brow furrowed. “It’s not like she has a choice.”

Lene disentangled herself from Asami. She didn’t look at them as she began walking down the hall. “There’s always a choice.” She muttered, barely loud enough for them to hear, but Asami’s tight inhale told her they did. “Don’t wait up, I’m going to bed.” Lene said, waving a dismissive hand over her shoulder.

 

 

Korra had watched Asami carefully through dinner. The engineer’s face was pulled into a tight expression of frustration and pain as she picked at her food. Korra felt a faint pull of some kind of anger coming from her, and a definite tone of indecision. “Asami.” She finally said. Asami lifted her head to look at Korra, her expression unwavering. “Go talk to her.” Asami seemed grateful for the direction and nodded once before leaving the table swiftly.

 

 

Asami knocked lightly at Lene’s door, and hearing no sound, pushed it open. Lene was awake, laying in the large bed and staring across the room. Asami had a million questions and worries playing through her head. She crept along the room, perching herself of the edge of her bed, and lightly grasping Lene’s shoulder. “Talk to me.” Asami said softly.

Lene blinked once, then rolled onto her back so she could see Asami better. “I used to rearrange your blueprints in college so you’d get confused and I’d get the edge.”

Asami laughed sadly. “Of course, you did. I always blamed being tired.” Lene shrugged. “That’s not what I mean though. Tell me what’s going on with Kuvira. Is she okay? Are you worried about her? I’m sure Korra—“

“I don’t want special treatment, Asami.” Lene’s frown deepened as she spoke.

“That’s not what I meant. If you think there’s a problem, Korra can bring it up to Lin. Someone can get her help.”

Lene sighed. “I don’t really know, but she seems to be handling it all okay. I just… I haven’t felt that kind of self-deprecation in a long time.”

“Because of my father.” Asami supplied, gritting her teeth.

“Huh? Oh, no. Well,” Lene thought for a minute. “Yeah, I guess I probably felt like that then, but it was different. I was more sad, you know? I knew it wasn’t actually about me. Although I did think that maybe I made it worse by leaving. After that, he didn’t see me every day anymore… I don’t know if he was close to any other benders.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty for what he did.” Asami snarled, old anger at her father rising again.

Lene blinked, she looked as if she’d forgotten Asami was there. “I… don’t.” she said brokenly. “He probably didn’t even group me with other benders. Hell, probably even thought he’d rehabilitated me.” This made Asami bristle. Although Lene didn’t spend a lot of time thinking over Hiroshi’s betrayal, she had at one point. She was a brilliant woman and had explored every possible facet of his relationship with her after she’d left. Considering his paternal lover for her, she guessed he must have rationalized her merits as his own triumphant success. “ _A bender turned good by the pursuit of engineering.”_

“I’d never thought of that.” Asami confessed. “I never knew for sure if his Equalist ties were what made you leave.”

Lene nodded. “It was, but not entirely. I always knew it was about Yasuko. I figured he’d sort himself out after a while… I didn’t give his hatred the consideration it deserved.”

“You seem to have accepted all of that.” Asami commented.

“Yeah. I was pretty upset at first, but…” Lene shrugged. “It’s been what, 7 years?”

“I’m really glad you’re back.” Asami said. She eased down to lay next to Lene, remembering that they always used to lay like this when they had deeper discussions. Lene smiled. It wasn’t entirely happy, but the gesture made Asami feel better. “So, what happened with Kuvira?” She prodded after a moment.

“Huh? Oh, nothing really, we just talked.” Lene explained.

Asami shook her head. “I know that you goofball. What upset you so much? Did she do something?”

“No. She’s just really… sad. It’s a lot of emotion to handle.” Lene murmured.

“That makes sense, she doesn’t exactly get a lot of visitors. Especially ones interested in easing her burden.” Asami said the last part disdainfully. Lene was surprised by her own desire to defend Kuvira but stopped herself. She didn’t know Kuvira now, let alone before. Regardless of their connection, she didn’t know the woman. Besides, he’d killed Asami’s father. _Their_ father. Lene shivered. “You okay?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, just a lot to sort through. She’s a complicated person.” Lene sighed.

“I’m not going to lie, I wish your soulmate was someone else.” Asami murmured.

“I know. And I get it. I don’t really know what to think, honestly. Part of me says that I’ve found my soulmate and should never let her go. But… At the same time, I don’t know if I can live with what she’s done. I can’t help thinking, ‘what if I was supposed to meet her earlier and stop this?’”

“You can’t think that. It’s not your fault.” Asami growled.

“I know, sorry. You know I like philosophy.” Lene said sheepishly. Asami laughed.

“Is that what this is all about?” Asami asked. “Figuring out Kuvira?”

“Partially.” Lene allowed. “Seeing her… It sets me off, Asami. I…” Lene stopped abruptly, warring some inner battle. “I understand anguish.” Lene finished.

“Because of Dad.” Asami supplied again.

“No, Asami. Yeah, that was pain and sadness and anger, but I’m talking about _real_ despair.” Lene’s body was stiff with tension.

Asami turned sideways, curling her arm around Lene’s stomach. “What happened?” she asked, patiently.

Lene looked at her with an expression of complete disbelief. Asami knew the look well. It was the one she got when she made a mistake in her calculus, or came up with a new design that surprised Lene. “I lost my _leg_.” Lene’s voice was like a soft coo. She knew Asami wasn’t getting it, and she knew the realization would hurt, so she softened the blow with a gentle, patient tone.

Asami’s eyes widened. “But you’ve got a prosthetic. A prosthetic you designed and you can _bend_. Lene, you’re so—“ She stopped herself before she said ‘ _lucky’_. She remembered Korra after her fight with Zaheer and the broken resignation that she’d never walk again. Korra, with her unbreakable spirit, had been utterly defeated. Lene wasn’t nearly as resilient as Korra. A lump formed in Asami’s throat, tears filling her eyes. “Fuck, Lene, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think, you’ve always been so… accepting.” She whispered brokenly.

Lene’s fingers intertwined with her own. “It’s fine, Asami, I get it. You never saw me at my worst.”

“Tell me?” Asami asked hesitantly.

Lene sighed. “Where do you want me to start?”

“Four years ago, right?”

“Four years ago.” Lene confirmed.

“What happened?” Asami pushed. “Please, Lene, I have to know.”

Lene gave a little huff of resignation. “I was working on a building in the fire nation. It was a public rec center, and we were taking apart an old prison nearby to do it.” Lene paused for a moment, her face betraying that she was reliving the events, not only telling them. “There was a man, her came out of nowhere. We found out later he’d been a soldier for the old Firelord. He didn’t like the government changes, and… well, he began torching everything. I was holding up a section of Iron, and when people started screaming, I got surprised. It fell on me, trapping one leg, and—“ Lene stopped looking at Asami with fresh, unshed tears in her eyes. “I passed out. My head hit the ground hard… Metal gets hot in a fire. When I woke up, I was in a healer’s hut. She saved most of my skin, though I have a few scars. But when I looked down, my leg just _ended_. I could still feel my foot in my head. The blanket was tight, my toes were crumpled against the fabric. I tried to wiggle them, hoping they’d magically appear, but all I got was pain. Shit, it was so much pain. It probably took a year for the flesh to stop burning.” Lene ended the story, drained from Kuvira, and her sharing with Asami.

            Asami wrapped her arms around Lene, holding her tightly. They could each feel the other’s tears on their shoulders. “I wish I’d been there.”

“You really don’t.” Lene said darkly. “I wouldn’t let them tell you and Hiroshi. At that point he was in jail and you were the CEO of Future Industries. My recovery took a long time. I actually modeled the design for my prosthetic after that experimental joint you designed for more efficient production line installation during college.”

Asami’s eyes widened. “That would imitate an ankle well.” She realized.

Lene chuckled. “You’ve always been so brilliant, Asami. If you ever realize there’s more the world than transportation, we’ll all be out of jobs.”

Asami playfully smacked Lene. “Like you’re any dumber.” They laughed together for a moment, both of them relaxing. “Are you going to go see her again?”

Lene nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between Lene and Kuvira... Don't worry there'll be some Korrasami coming soon.

Lene shuffled down the hall awkwardly. Her brow was starting to sweat as she moved down the corridor at a slow pace. When she passed the corner, she heard a tentative, “Lene?”

“I’m on my own today, it’ll take me a second to get there.” She called. Although she was tired, she was buzzing with excitement still.

Kuvira felt the pull of happiness, a surprising emotion she hadn’t felt in a long time. That’s how she’d known Lene was even there. She worried about Lene, and why she was alone, but the joyful aura stopped her from commenting. She waited impatiently, worry and anticipation warring inside of her. Kuvira began to pace in her cell as she waited for Lene to come into view. Surely her face would reveal some part of this secret.

“I’m fine, Kuvira!” Lene called, her voice closer. “Stop being so nervous.” She chuckled. Kuvira forced herself to sit on the floor of her cell while Lene made it the rest of the way.

“Hey!” The cheery noise made Kuvira’s head snap up.

“Hi.” Kuvira greeted. “You okay? Where’s your entourage?” She said in her deep husk.

Lene laughed. “I’m great and I came alone. I wanted to share some good news. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision.” She said, becoming shy.

“What is it?” Kuvira asked.

“We’re moving one of my designs to production. It’s the first one since I came back.” Lene said proudly.

“Really?” Kuvira’s face lit up. “What is it?”

“Oh!” Lene pulled a few pieces of paper form her pocket and held them out. They were blueprint and schematics of the most recent design. “It’s a—“

“Motorcycle.” Kuvira finished, somewhat awed.

Lene nodded. “Future Industries has never managed to make a good one, they have one good element but never seem to get the whole thing together. See, I figured it out. They keep trying to recycle car parts, so I just took all of the designs and started over, using some ideas from other designs.” Lene blabbered. “See this part here?” She held up a blueprint. “It has to be hand bent. You should’ve seen Asami’s face when I explained it. She has a whole crew working to create a machine that can make it, but for now it’s just me. That means we can only release a few at a time and what with supply and demand being what it is, the entire project should be a gold mine. By the time we’ve got mass production up and running, everyone will be fighting to get one.” She beamed.

Kuvira simply sat, watching Lene chatter on excitedly. The blonde had a grease smudge on her cheek she obviously didn’t know about, and she wore her business clothes which fit her excellently. She was certainly a vision. Kuvira basked in the wave of happiness that poured off of Lene. Maybe the universe was right, maybe this was her soulmate. Right now, Kuvira could definitely say this was bliss.

“Kuvira.” Lene laughed.

Kuvira blinked. “What?”

“Zoning out, there?” Lene teased. “It’s okay, I know I blather, you can ask me to stop.”

“You weren’t blathering, and I wouldn’t dream of it. I was enjoying your enthusiasm.” She said warmly. “You’re an amazing woman, Lene.”

Lene blushed. “Thanks.”

“Please, keep going.” Kuvira urged. Lene smiled shyly, then continued to prattle on, explaining small details and stories of how she fixed certain problems. Kuvira decided she could definitely fall in love with this woman.

 

  

The next time Lene went to visit Kuvira, Asami escorted her. After flashing a form from Lin Beifong at the superintendent, they found themselves walking down the hall, arm in arm, Lene clutching a small wrapped box. Kuvira’s smile at the pleasant pull from Lene fell when she saw the twin smirks on the women before her. “What’s that?” She asked cautiously, pointed to Lene’s package.

“A gift.” Lene beamed. Asami gently kissed Lene’s head, then retreated down the hall a ways. At Kuvira’s hostile pull, Lene gave her a critical look. “Protective already?” she chided. “Here, open it.” Lene handed over the package.

Kuvira grasped the gift, looking it over curiously before stripping the colorful paper and lifting the lid. “Huh?” She said as a small wooden trinket came into view. Kuvira gazed curiously at Lene. “What is it?”

“It’s a puzzle. I used to make them out of metal all the time when I was an engineering student.” She explained. “The point is to take the pieces apart and put it back together. I thought it might keep you occupied.”

“Huh, thanks.” Kuvira said, looking over the puzzle curiously. It fit nicely in her palm, the wood carefully carved. “Did you carve it yourself?”

Lene shrugged. “You’re a metal bender, don’t tell me you’ve never tried.”

“It never occurred to me.” Kuvira mused.

“I’ll show you sometime.” Lene assured. She left out that it would be a long time till she could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take me a while longer to post more of this fic. I have a lot of the story already written, but need to fill in some gaps. Most of this was all done enough that it could get posted in the same day. I'll try to start posting weekly or something for the rest of it. Although, who knows... I might just finish it tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops here comes the shameless smut. Guess it's time to change the rating to mature. Whee!

Lene blew into Asami’s house like her ass was on fire. At first, Asami chuckled. “Hungry?” She called. But when she popped her head out of the kitchen, she could see Lene was seething. She only got a glare from Lene before the woman breezed by.

“Wait, Lene!” Korra rushed through the front door, stumbling clumsily after Lene.

“Korra, What--?” Asami started.

“Just a second, Sams.” Korra replied tersely, pushing down the hall.

Lene wheeled around, halfway up the stairs. “Don’t you take this out on her!” Lene snarled.

“I’m not!” Korra objected. “Fuck, Lene, will you just calm down and we can talk about this?”

“Calm down?! How much of an idiot do you think I am?” Lene yelled.

Asami took up beside Korra’s side. “What’s going on?” She murmured.

“Kuvira was really upset. She’s on a pull high… or low I guess. The visit generally didn’t go well.”

Lene scoffed. “How diplomatic of you _Avatar_.” She sneered.

“Come on, Lene.” Korra begged.

“No, Korra. You deliberately goaded her. What did you expect. For fucks sake, she’s stuck in a damn cell and—“ Lene looked down, her fists clenched, and body shaking. “She’s so scared.” Asami noticed tears falling from her face. “Her court date is in three days.” Lene said in defeat. “This was the last free time I had to see her and she got fucking tranq'd." 

“Lene, you don’t get it, this is just how Kuvira and I are. We argue. It’s to be expected between world leaders.” Korra explained.

“Leaders of _what?!_ She’s in a fucking  _cage_!” Lene bellowed.

“Korra, stop, you aren’t helping.” Asami chided.

“She killed thousands of people, what the fuck did you expect!” Korra yelled, ignoring Asami’s plea.

“Do you think she doesn’t know that?!” Lene shouted back, her anger managing to escalate even more.

“You weren’t here, you don’t know what she did. She killed Asami’s dad for fucks sake!” Korra pushed back. “I thought he was like a father to you too!”

Asami watched Lene’s jaw clench. In a tight turn, Lene whipped up the stairs, slamming the door to her room. “What happened?” Asami demanded, leading Korra to the couch.

Korra sighed. “Lene was getting off my back, and the door opened. Kuvira saw me and went off. She looked crazed, Asami. She kept yelling at me and slamming on the bars. The guards had to tranq her. Between seeing her like that and whatever pull she was setting on Lene… I tried to pick her back up to go out and she just punched me in the face and hopped out on her own. She got her leg and… Fuck, she can run.”

“RCU track record.” Asami murmured. Korra’s eyes widened for a second. Asami gave a small chuckle and a nod. “She’s got a lot of talents.”

“Something sure as hell needs to make up for Kuvira.” Korra said, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, she doesn’t get a choice. Remember, this is the first time she’s ever seen Kuvira like that.” Asami chided.

“I know.” Korra sighed, leaning into Asami.

“She’ll be okay, just give her some time to cool off. Then, she’ll probably want to talk to us about all of this.” Asami said, placing a light kiss to Korra’s temple.

“Can we not talk about Kuvira when you kiss me?” Korra complained.

“Fine.” Asami smiled mischievously. She grasped Korra’s chin with one hand. “No talking.” She whispered seductively before crashing her lips against Korra’s. The Avatar gave a small whimper, something that never failed to turn Asami on. Something about the most powerful woman in the world coming undone by her touch was definitely sexy.

Jazz music began to play from upstairs, causing a devilish grin to spread across Asami’s face. “Looks like we can be loud.” She husked in Korra’s ear, causing the Avatar to gulp. “You know,” Asami continued in her sultry whisper. “You’ve been so good about having my friend stay with us, even helping her out yourself from time to time. I really should show you how _grateful_ I am.” She brought her hand high between Korra’s legs and Korra’s breath hitched. Asami leaned in and clasped the Avatar’s lower lip between her teeth, giving a playful tug.

“A-Any friend of yours—“ Korra was cut off by a shiver as Asami’s hand moved to brush her stomach. Slowly, the engineer’s finger’s delved lower, wriggling slightly to fit beneath Korra’s waistband. Asami began to rub Korra over her underwear, deftly finding all of her favorite spots despite the fabric in the way. “Asami.” Korra murmured, letting her head loll against her lover’s shoulder. The sound of Korra saying her name brought a smile to Asami’s lips. She leaned down, capturing the Avatar’s lips with her own in a fiery kiss that turned into a chain of hot, longing kisses.

Their lips closed on each other again and again, tongues flicking to tease at the other’s mouth. Asami continued to tease Korra with her fingers, fluttering light touches over Korra’s clit before settling into a more sure rub. She circled gently, by now she’d certainly learned the right amount of pressure to give Korra. “Asami.” Korra whispered again. The engineer smiled at the relaxed, needy expression adorning Korra’s face. She slipped from the couch, kneeling on the ground to begin removing Korra’s boots. “Should we—“ Korra began.

“Shh.” Asami soothed. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not going upstairs right now.” She said with a small chuckle.

“Oh, right.” Korra said, clearly trying to think through her fog of arousal. “Here’s good, then.”

Asami quirked an eyebrow. “I’m glad you approve.” She said before latching her lips to Korra’s again. Her hands found Korra’s hips, tugging at her pants and trailing them down her legs. She grasped Korra’s ankle in one hand, swiftly kissing her way up Korra’s leg. The Avatar hissed as she hit Korra’s inner thigh with her lips. Only a few inches from her destination, Asami began to trail her tongue across Korra’s flesh.

“Holy shit.” Korra whimpered, her hand stroking in Asami’s smooth hair. She never could figure out how Asami’s hair was so perfect, but she knew better than to ask how much money she spent on conditioner.

Asami smirked, “Pleased?” She asked, blowing hot air across Korra’s open pussy.

“Not nearly enough.” Korra gasped. Asami pressed her face closer, ghosting her lips low on Korra. Korra moaned somewhere between protest and appreciation. While she wanted nothing else but Asami’s mouth on her, the engineer had purposefully missed the small target that required the attention. Korra bucked impatiently, but Asami’s lips had already drawn away, pressing more kisses to her thigh. “Please.” Korra begged.

Asami gave a small huff. “Always so impatient.”

“Well, yeah when I’ve got your gorgeous face between my—“ Korra’s voice was cut off as Asami dragged her tongue through Korra’s folds, still refusing to make any contact with the swollen bud at the top. She swirled and teased, making contact with every inch of Korra that she could reach, except the one place Korra wanted her most. “S-Sami… please.” Korra begged again. Finally, Asami finished her teasing. She dragged the flat of her tongue all the way across Korra, hitting her clit for the first time gently. Asami knew after all that teasing it would be incredibly sensitive. Still, Korra gave a small whimper, her fingers reflexively curling in Asami’s hair.

Asami began lavishing attention on the small bundle of nerves, starting softly, before adding pressure. She began flicking her tongue over Korra’s clit a few times, then switching to a circular, soothing motion, then sucking with her lips, before repeating the process again and again. Korra’s body began to tense and release, her hips occasionally bucking into Asami’s mouth, her only sounds appreciative groans. Korra began to sweat and a red hue adorned her chest and cheekbones in a light blush. Asami knew she was getting close. Her jaw began to ache slightly, and her tongue was losing its dexterity due to the consistent motion, but she barely cared. She peered up at Korra who was slowly coming undone above her and only increased her tempo and pressure. She gently slipped two fingers into Korra, knowing that she was wet and ready.

Korra yelped at the new pressure, her muscle immediately making room for Asami’s fingers and simultaneously clutching them impatiently. She began a gentle rhythm with her hand that was timed carefully with the movements of her tongue. It didn’t take much longer for Korra to scream out in bliss as her body tightened, then relaxed against Asami’s ministrations. Asami leaned away, carefully replacing Korra’s pants, then wrapping around her on the couch. She peppered soft kisses on Korra’s face as she caught her breath. Korra slumped into Asami’s arms, her muscles jelly after her hard orgasm. “Spirits, Asami, you only get better at that.”

“Say that again in 40 years.” Asami chuckled.

Korra turned a serious gaze to her lover. “I will.” She said before kissing Asami soundly, tasting herself on the raven-haired woman’s lips. Her hand reached for Asami’s breast, lightly rubbing over her nipple affectionately. Asami hummed appreciatively at the touch. Korra hefted Asami, laying her on the couch so she could perch over her. Her hands explored Asami’s body, gently coaxing more arousal from her companion.

“I’m ready.” Asami husked with a soft kiss.

Korra chuckled. “Eager, huh?” Her lips latched onto Asami’s pulse point as one hand continued to fondle a nipple.

“Yes, Korra. If you get me any wetter I’ll stain the couch.” Asami warned. Korra winked before slumping onto her side and bringing her hand to rest at Asami’s knee. She ran her fingers up Asami’s leg, making quick contact with her silk panties under her skirt. Gotta love skirts. Korra let her finger stroke over Asami a few times through the fabric, but as the woman had already pointed out, she was _really_ wet. Korra already knew from experience that nothing turned Asami on more than watching Korra come.

Korra snaked her fingers under Asami’s underwear, expertly giving attention to all the right places. It didn’t take long before Asami was writhing under Korra, nipping at her neck, and kissing her mouth deeply. Korra moved her hand to get a little more range of motion, but between the angle and the panties, she didn’t have a lot to work with. Korra gave a frustrated grunt, then looked seriously into Asami’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” She said. Asami furrowed her brow, barely able to concentrate enough to understand what she was saying, let alone why.

Korra pulled her hand away from Asami, then ran it up to the top of her underwear and gripped the waistband. In one sure pull, she ripped the light fabric. She was actually surprised when Asami moaned, “Fuck, that was sexy.” At her before kissing her soundly. Without the garment in the way, Korra got right back to business, now able to please Asami with everything she had. She deftly rubbed Asami’s clit as the raven-haired beauty came undone underneath her. Right as she began to crest into her orgasm, Korra slipped two of her fingers into her, gently stroking a place at her front wall. Asami’s happy groan turned into a blissful scream as Korra continued to push her through her orgasm. Then Korra removed her fingers, licking them clean right in front of Asami’s eyes, and held the woman tight against her.

“I love you Asami Sato.” Korra whispered, kissing her face all over.

“Love you too, Korra.” Asami replied, finding the Avatar’s lips with her own, both in a contented state of bliss.

 

 

When Asami went to go find Lene for dinner, she only found a note on the woman’s bed.

Asami,

Went to talk to Kuvira. Hopefully she’s conscious now.

Yes, I went out the window.

Who knew you got louder than that Earth Kingdom guy in college?

-Lene

 

Asami laughed brightly, then went to join Korra at the table alone. If she could joke, then Lene was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Lene and Kuvira again.


	8. Chapter 8

Lene lay in bed, twirling a small metal gyro above her chest. She blocked out the sounds coming from downstairs. For a moment, she thought about turning up the music, but decided she’d just ignore the noise completely. She certainly had plenty to think about. When she’d arrived at the prison, the head guard surprised her with a set of wooden crutches. He said something about making sure his best customer was taken care of. She’d actually burst into laughter with Korra over it before hooking the crutches under her arms and setting off down the hall with Korra. The two continued to chortle as they moved closer to Kuvira’s cell, a few guards giving them knowing smiles.

But when the cell wall rose, Lene froze. The pull from Kuvira hit her chest like a speeding truck. She gasped from the force, bending over in pain. “Oh Spirits!” She gasped.

“Fuck! Lene are you okay?” Korra placed a comforting hand on her new friend’s back.

“AVATAR!” Kuvira bellowed, clearly hearing Korra’s voice. “You did this to me!” Kuvira raved. “How dare you come here!”

“Lene, are you alright?” Korra asked, ignoring Kuvira.

Lene nodded weakly. “I—will be. I n-need to see her.” She gasped.

“Okay.” Korra wrapped an arm around Lene’s back and guided her to the cell. As soon as Kuvira laid eyes on Korra, she lunged, yelling violently and shaking the bars.

“Get back!” One of the guards commanded. Kuvira did pull back from the bars, but she keep sneering at Korra.

“Shit, Kuvira, calm down. You did this to yourself, remember?” Korra spat.

“Korra, please.” Lene begged weakly. Somehow the surge from Kuvira only kept getting worse. She fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face. “Kuvira.” She murmured. The quiet plea reached Kuvira’s ears and green eyes shifted to Lene. Finally, the pain in Lene’s chest lessened. Lene choked on a full breath, coughing violently. Korra only patted her back for a minute, making sure she was okay before she turned angry to Kuvira.

“What the fuck did you do to her?” Korra seethed. “Can’t you see she’s in pain? What kind of monster are you! It’s not her fault you’re in this mess!” Lene gripped Korra’s calf, trying to stop her, but it was too late, the pull was strengthening again.

“Don’t tell me what to do Avatar!” was the last thing Lene really understood. She knew they argued about her and the trial and Kuvira’s mistakes. But she couldn’t remember much else. Details had been lost by the strength of the pull. It wasn’t just fervent, though, it was also confused. Kuvira wasn’t just feeling one emotion strongly, she was feeling almost every one, each battling with the others for dominance. Kuvira was angry, and scared, and sad. She felt anxious and guilty and her forceful pride kept her from being vulnerable, even though she wanted to be. Lene knew that Kuvira desperately wanted to be comforted, but at the same time, she wanted to fight. The woman was wound so tight with her own emotions she was going crazy. Or at least she felt like she was. She was scared she was.

The sound of Asami’s scream broke Lene from her thoughts. She bolted upright before shaking her head and sitting back down on the bed. Then Lene sighed. She couldn’t leave Kuvira alone like that. She was sure it was only getting worse as the trial closed in and the events of the day weighed on her. Lene would be at the trial but with her schedule for the next few days she knew she wouldn’t be able to see Kuvira. Especially when she had her own appointments to make for trial preparation. It would have to be tonight then. Lene wrote a quick note and hopped out the window, she wasn’t going to risk walking in on Korra and Asami. Then she grabbed her motorcycle and rode off.

 

 

Lene clicked down the hallway by herself, the crutches noisily moving her along. The head guard had put up some resistance to her seeing Kuvira, citing that the incident earlier was not to be repeated. When Lene explained she planned to calm Kuvira some, he finally gave consent. On a good day, Kuvira was one of his best prisoners. But when she was upset, she was easily the worst. Any opportunity to make Kuvira at least a little more compliant over the next few days would be a huge comfort.

The wall didn’t open as Lene approached like it usually did, instead sliding up only once she had stopped in front of it. She took a deep breath and leaned against the crutches, waiting for the harsh pull to hit. This time, it didn’t come. Or at least not as hard. Kuvira was closer to her usual emotional state, but with an added pull of… anticipation. Then, there was a slam of deep sad pain.

 

 

Kuvira was sitting on her bed, toying with the small wooden puzzle Lene had given her. She’d figured it out days ago, but it still helped to calm her. Just knowing it was from Lene, that she’d touched it, made it even. That was enough. The platinum wall on the other side of the bars started to lift with a metallic whine. She let herself hope that it was Lene. She wanted to see the woman in front of her more than anything right now. Kuvira stilled herself, waiting to feel the pull from the other woman. It was almost always gentle, but enough to draw Kuvira out of her own emotional turmoil. She missed the emotions Lene felt.

But Kuvira didn’t feel that happiness or exhilaration that usually accompanied Lene. Instead, she felt caution. Kuvira’s heart fell. Lene was afraid of her. She drew into herself, trying to stop the tears, but completely failing. Letting down her soulmate was a horrible feeling. It wasn’t an all-encompassing pain, like she was used to, but a small nagging tickle. She’d questioned it a few times, but now she certainly knew. She wasn’t good enough for the beautiful blonde who now stood on the other side of the bars.

 

 

“Kuvira?” Lene asked hesitantly. Kuvira only shook her head, burying her face in her arms. Tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably. She hadn’t cried since going to prison. Hell, she hadn’t cried in years. The relief almost felt good, but then she remembered why she was crying.

“I’m so sorry.” Kuvira whimpered.

“Kuvira?” Lene stepped forward. “Sweetheart, are you crying.”

Kuvira scoffed. ‘ _sweetheart’_. She sure as hell didn’t deserve a pet name right now. She didn’t deserve to have Lene visiting her _again_ after how she acted earlier. She didn’t deserve the kindness or the consistent visits, or the persistent caring that always came from this woman. After all of these weeks, Kuvira couldn’t even remember a single time she’d helped Lene.

“Kuvira, honey, stop it.” Lene soothed. “Don’t do that to yourself.”

Kuvira sniffled. “Do what?”

Lene actually laughed. The bright sound making Kuvira feel infinitely better, and then a million times worse. “Kuvira, did you forget I can _feel_ your emotions? I mean spirits, I can only guess what you’re thinking, but that’s a lot of guilt to put on yourself.”

“How do you do that?” Kuvira grumbled.

“How do I do what, sweetheart?” Lene asked patiently. It was killing her that she couldn’t just wrap Kuvira in her arms.

“Just… get me?” Kuvira murmured back.

“Ah.” Lene nodded. “I’m not exactly a stranger to emotional pain. Though the empathetic link definitely helps.”

“You always know what to say, and how to say it.” Kuvira’s words sounded like a compliment but they were accompanied by a sneer and a pull of some kind of bad feeling.

Lene sighed. “I’m patient Kuvira, and I’m persistent. I like solving things.”

“I’m not a riddle.” Kuvira snapped.

Lene frowned. “No, you’re not. And you know I didn’t mean that. Do you actually listen to the pull when I speak? I mean… I always know exactly how you mean what you say. Is that just a me thing? This whole empathy thing is so strange.” Lene huffed in frustration.

“I feel the pull, but I don’t always know what it means.” Kuvira said slowly, like she wasn’t sure of her own answer.

“Huh.” Lene thought for a minute, then shrugged. “I can just about always feel you, for whatever reason.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m more emotional right now.” Kuvira grumbled.

“Maybe. Guess we’ll find out eventually.” Lene mused. “How are you feeling?” She asked after a minute.

“What?” Kuvira looked at Lene like she was crazy.

Lene looked at her seriously. “We both know what you’re feeling, but it might help to talk about it. Besides, I don’t know why.”

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Kuvira scoffed.

Lene sighed. “Probably.” Sometimes, Lene thought, trying to talk to Kuvira was exhausting. The woman was too stubborn for her own good. Lene steeled herself. “Kuvira, just talk to me. Let me help you.”

“Spirits! Would you stop doing that!” Kuvira growled.

Lene’s eyebrows rose. “Doing what?” She asked in astonishment.

“Putting yourself second for me. You deserve better than that.” Kuvira spat.

“I… wasn’t? Kuvira, it hurts me too, seeing you like this.” Lene explained.

“Then don’t come.” Kuvira reasoned.

“Fucking hell, Kuvira! Will you stop fucking sulking for a single second and listen to me?!’ Lene roared. Kuvira stared at her, mouth open in shock. “Spirits!” She tried to draw in her anger, knowing she was being unfair.

“It’s okay. I’ve snapped at you enough times.” Kuvira said casually.

“I don’t want to yell at you.” Lene replied. “I came here because I care about you, Kuvira. Not because I felt like I had an obligation, not entirely to make you feel better, even. I wanted to see you. I wanted to know you were okay. I.. missed you.”

Kuvira nodded slowly. “I miss you too. When you aren’t here.” She bit her lip, her indecision pulling at Lene lightly. Slowly, she opened one of her hands which had been clenched in a fist the entire conversation. Between two fingers, she held up the small wooden puzzle Lene had made her. “I barely put it down.” She admitted, taking the pieces apart, then realigning them.

A wide smile pulled at Lene’s lips, her heart fluttering in that stupid, romantic way. “I’ll make you another.”

Lene’s happy calm warmed Kuvira’s chest. She realized she needed the opportunity to relax. Whatever her relationship with Lene, it was clearly a gift; one she knew she shouldn’t give up. Kuvira slid to the floor, taking her familiar spot across the bars from Lene. “Tell me about the Fire Nation?” She asked, tentatively.

“What?” Lene scowled.

“I’ve never been. Is it nice?” Kuvira elaborated.

“Oh.” Lene smiled again. Spirits, she was so beautiful when she smiled. She eased herself to the floor, laying the crutches beside her. Once she was comfortable, she launched into a story, describing the Fire Nation for Kuvira until the guards informed her she had to leave. Before she went, though, she grasped Kuvira’s hand through the bars and kissed her knuckles. “I’ll be at the trial.” She promised, then turned and made her way down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Lene rode her motorcycle back to Asami’s house replaying her visit in her mind. She had personally designed this one a little differently than those that Future Industries was beginning to build. She made sure everything was on the right side of hers. Even though she could control her metal foot with bending, and could even drive well with it, she preferred not to rely on her prosthetic too much. It was one of the few places she had to admit she wasn’t a whole person anymore.

When she walked into the door, she found Korra and Asami still sitting at the dinner table, eating dessert. “Hey, you!” Asami greeted brightly. “Feeling better?”

“Sure. Not as much as you two though.” Lene teased. Korra froze, a deep blush covering her cheeks. Lene let out a chuckle as she rummaged in the fridge for some leftovers.

“You can be such a brat.” Asami said, though there was no malice behind her words.

Lene plopped down her plate, then grabbed a chair, her leg giving a little as she sat. She shrugged. “Yeah, but so can you. As I recall, I wasn’t the one screaming the house down.”

Korra’s head fell into her hands. “Oh Spirits.” She moaned, totally mortified.

Asami only chuckled. “You had music going.” She defended.

“Like I said, you’ve gotten louder.” Lene pointed out.

Korra gawked. “ _Louder?_ How many times have you heard my girlfriend have sex?!”

“You didn’t show her the note?” Lene asked Asami. Asami shook her head. Lene sighed. “You’re leaving this one to me, aren’t you?” Asami nodded this time. “Fine. We had an apartment together in college. I think it’s fair to say we’ve heard a lot from each other.” She summarized.

“What note?” Korra pressed.

“One time I’m sitting in my room studying and Asami has this guy over. Anyway, I hear a scream and I come bolting out of the room with a freaking baseball bat. The guy doesn’t even notice me come in, his face is buried between Asami’s legs and the fucking princess over here looks at me and rolls her eyes. She even mouthed ‘awful’ to me and pointed at him. I was trying so hard not to laugh, tears were streaming down my face. And then Asami gives me this look like ‘well, are you going to do something?’”

“Ooh let me tell this part!” Asami blurted. “Okay, so Lene comes up behind the guy, I must’ve tried faking like 3 orgasms at this point but he just wouldn’t get it. So, Lene looks at me and holds up three fingers, counting down to zero. Then she bends down, her mouth right next to the guy’s ear and goes. ‘There’s this thing at the top called the clitoris.’” Asami burst into laughter with Lene. Both of them trying to breathe through their giggles.

Korra gawked. “What happened to the guy?”

Asami shrugged. “I think he transferred.”

“He definitely transferred.” Lene confirmed.

“So you two never…” Korra seemed to be asking a question that she never finished.

“Oh no, we did.” Asami confirmed. “A few times over the years, casually. I think we were both each other’s firsts.” She looked at Lene who nodded.

Korra frowned. “Huh.”

“It wasn’t great.” Lene supplied. “Wasn’t awful either. Just… new, you know?”

Asami chuckled. “Yeah. It was pretty safe, which was nice. I trusted you.”

“Same.” Lene smiled.

Lene found herself wrapped in a firm hug. “Thank you.” Korra said against Lene’s back. “For giving her that.”

Lene raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, sure.” She shrugged.

Then Korra tensed. “If you ever touch her again, I’ll kill you.” She threatened playfully.

Lene only laughed. “And if you ever hurt her I’ll kill you.” She responded.

“You’d better.” Korra said seriously.

“Spirits, I can’t have you two in a room together, you’re way too similar sometimes.” Asami complained.

“Don’t worry, Avatar, I’m sure you’ve ruined her for anyone else.” Lene chuckled.

“Damn right.” Asami confirmed, pulling Korra into a kiss. “You know I’m yours.” She whispered.

“Yeah. I really do.” Korra confirmed.

“Spirits, you two are disgusting.” Lene complained.

“But you’re happy for me, right Len?” Asami asked seriously.

“You bet, Sams.” Lene confessed. Though the thought that she had come into Kuvira's life too late was a constant fear, Korra and Asami gave her hope. If that's what soulmates could be, she selfishly wanted it. For her, and Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere around this point in the fic I had the idea to include a playful threesome between Korra, Asami and Lene, but realized I didn't like how it fit into the story. I may post it as a separate fic just for fun, though I haven't decided yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Lene sat with Asami in audience of the large courtroom.  They were surrounded by Asami and Korra’s friends as well as some of Kuvira’s adopted family. As a witness, Korra was waiting in a different section of building until she was called. Asami pointed out Korra’s mentor, Tenzin, and his family towards the back. Lene tried to stay calm. She knew Kuvira would need the pull to get her through this. Asami intertwined their fingers, pulling Lene’s head to rest on her shoulder. “She’ll be okay.” Asami soothed quietly. Many of the people around them would not like that particular encouragement.

“Don’t lie, Sams. I know the stakes.” Lene sighed.

“I know. I’m so sorry, Lene.” Asami said, with a kiss to Lene’s forehead. The blonde was happy to simply melt into Asami’s side, basking in her comfort. Asami always knew how to make her feel better.

“Hello, everyone.” A woman filed into a seat behind them, joining what Asami had pointed out as Kuvira’s family. While Lene had met Mako and Bolin before, and seen a picture of Opal Bolin kept in his wallet, she did not know the rest of the crowd.

Asami swiveled her head, wrapping an arm around Lene to keep her from shifting away. “Hello, Suyin.” Asami said conversationally, echoing the others.

“Who’s this? A friend?” Suyin nodded towards Lene. Until that point, Lene had managed to avoid questions, only greeting Mako and Bolin and briefly meeting Opal as she walked in.

Lene sat up. “Yes.” Asami answered. “This is Lene, we grew up together. She just got back from a few years in the Fire Nation.” Asami explained briefly.

“Oh, the Fire Nation?” Suyin mused. “Must’ve been an experience.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lene replied. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well. You must be here because of Hiroshi. I’m sorry for your loss. Both of you.” Suyin said kindly.

Lene shivered. They’d chosen to keep her connection to Kuvira secret for now. Even Mako and Bolin didn’t know. “Thank you.” Asami said sweetly, her hand finding Lene’s and giving a comforting squeeze.

Luckily, their conversation was interrupted by a door opening across the room. A metal clanking began as a guard led Kuvira into the room. She was wearing her prison uniform, her ankles and wrists shackled with platinum. She’d gotten a bath, which showed in her hair, but her face looked gaunt from her clear lack of sleep. The woman rose her head as she was lead to her seat, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on Lene, and a small gasp escaped Lene’s lips. With the room full of people, Lene felt Kuvira’s familiar sadness and regret. But she also felt a small spark of something unfamiliar. Kuvira’s eyes flickered with the emotion Lene couldn’t place. Then it hit. _Awe_. They had never seen each other without a wall of metal bars between them. Further, Asami had insisted Lene wear one of her best dresses, a dark green number that fit her body perfectly, accentuating all her curves. Even though Lene was sitting, hiding most of the best parts of the dress, she could feel Kuvira’s eyes taking her in greedily.

Asami’s hand fell to Lene’s knee. She pressed down, stopping Lene’s urge to stand and run to the other woman. The guard thumped Kuvira, pushing her to keep moving to her chair and their eye contact was broken. “Thanks.” Lene whispered to Asami.

“How is she?” Asami responded, just as quiet.

“Actually, okay right now. She…” Lene bit her lip, excitement shining in her eyes. “She’s thinking about me.”

Asami gave a knowing hum. “She’s happy, even though she shouldn’t be?” She supplied.

“Kinda.” Lene responded. She stifled a giggle, knowing it was inappropriate for the setting. “I think she likes my dress.”

Asami grinned. She gave a small nod when the Council started speaking, stopping their conversation. They vaulted into a boring speech, which led to a series of boring speeches. Today, Kuvira faced her crimes against Republic City as well as the Earth Nation. Representatives from the new Earth Nation government had been called to sit in on the trial. Witnesses spoke first. A few people detailed Kuvira’s plans and past destruction. Korra spoke for the longest. She talked about how Kuvira gave herself up and showed signs of remorse and potential to be redeemed. Then the conversation turned right back to Kuvira’s wrongs, and realization hit both her and Kuvira that it was hopeless. The only thing this committee needed to decide was how harsh of a sentence to give her.

Lene leaned her head on Asami’s shoulder and gripped her hand harder. Asami must’ve come to the same conclusion as Lene and Kuvira, because she didn’t even try to dissuade her friend, only wrapped her in a comforting embrace. Lene closed her eyes, blinking away tears. When she opened them again, all she saw was smoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Asami pulled Lene to the ground between the seats when an explosion tore a hole in the side of the courthouse with an impressive bang. “Sami?” Lene asked, her voice confused and weak.

“I’m okay. Are you hurt?” Asami asked quickly.

“I’m fine, what happened?” Lene answered. Asami knew her friend was stunned.

“Explosion. We need to get out of here.” Asami directed.

Lene’s eyes widened, she pulled back, looking into Asami’s eyes. “Kuvira.” She whimpered. Lene stood, looking frantically around. She saw two guards pulling Kuvira out of the room. She was unconscious, a trickle of blood running down her forehead. “Kuvira!” Lene yelled desperately.

“Get down!” Asami hissed, pulling Lene back to the ground.

“Citizens of Republic City, and Avatar!” A sickening male voice said in a theatrical tone. “You have all grown accustom to your comfortable city. You have moved away from your roots. You no longer understand loyalty to your nation. We must return to the past. The world needs order, an order that was disrupted when Avatar Aang united our nations. It is time for us to reclaim our history, and live as our ancestors did. Without a united Republic.” Due to the smoke, all anyone could see was the man’s gray and red outfit. “Join me, and destroy Republic City!” The man shouted before disappearing out of the hole from the explosion.

“Come back here you bastard!” Korra yelled. A flash of blue tore across the room. Instantly, Lene’s row stood. Mako, Bolin, and Opal all leapt over the chairs towards the hole. The Beifongs followed closely, as well as the air benders.

Asami cupped Lene’s face. “Lene!” She said forcefully.

Lene blinked. “I’m good.” She said, getting to her feet. She knew this was the time to fight. “Let’s go.” She helped Asami up, and they bolted from the room.

 

 

Outside, Asami led them to her Satomobile. They had barely caught sight of their friends running off in the opposite direction. Lene had no doubt Asami would catch them in no time. Asami started driving with the two of them barely in the car. Lene turned to the backseat, grabbing her bag with a change of clothes. Depending on the outcome of the trial, Lene wanted to be prepared to go to work for a few hours for some distraction. As Asami weaved around corners, Lene pulled on her pants under her skirt. By the time Asami stopped, she was topless except for her chest wrap.

“Get in!” Asami yelled out the window. Bolin, Mako and Opal crammed into the back seat. Asami squealed off as soon as the door was closed.

“Lene!” Bolin screeched when he noticed her state of undress. Opal slapped him. Lene quickly pulled her shirt over her head.

“Korra’s up ahead. Not too far, I think.” Mako said from the back.

The direction was unnecessary. They met the Avatar only two blocks later, a wall of Fire Nation extremists in front of her. Asami swerved into a park, and the car emptied. “Korra!” Asami called, as they all ran to flank the Avatar.

 

 

The Fire Nation extremists moved in, but the group was ready. Asami slipped on her electric glove she kept in the car as she took a place next to Korra. Lene took up the other side of her friend while Opal, Bolin, and Mako took the other side of the Avatar. “Now!” Korra yelled. All six benders launched into attack, firing elements into the crowd. The extremists before them were clearly not as well trained, but a mix of deluded fanatics.

When Korra glanced at her flanks, she noticed Lene fought just like Asami. They grew up together, so it made sense that they trained together. But something else about Lene’s technique stuck out to the Avatar. Lene had never shown her some grand feat of power, but used smaller, more exact methods. As she fought the extremists, she didn’t throw boulders and dust and metal around like Bolin. Instead, Lene would shift some rocks under an enemy’s feet so he would fall, or hit specific pressure points with small stones. At the end of one kick, she detached her prosthetic, sending it flying into an extremist’s stomach. At some point, she’d clearly learned to fight without a leg, because she spent a good amount of time launching herself from a crouch before she bothered to retrieve the prosthetic.

The group slowly became aware of fighting behind them. As they continued their own battle, they realized the Beifongs and Air Benders had formed a second line behind them, facing the other way, and were slowly getting pressed back. The extremists pressed in, and though they weren’t great fighters, there were many of them. The group was far too busy fighting to realize how close they were getting to each other, until the extremists pulled back, and a large platinum cage dropped over them. The extremists ran off along the streets, when the man from the courthouse leapt into view.

“I’ve caught you, little birds. Now sit back and watch as I destroy your beloved Republic City.” He laughed menacingly. “An airship will be by soon to take you away. Until then, enjoy the show.” He said before sauntering away.

 

 

All of the benders began hitting the bars with earth, fire, water, and air as hard as they could. If anyone approached them, they could defend from where they were, but how long until an airship came to pick up the entire cage with them in it? After several minutes, everyone came to a stop. All eyes fixed on Korra, silently looking for any hope in a plan. Lene pushed herself up from where she’d hit the ground. “Asami.” Her voice was incredibly quiet amongst the arguing. “Asami.” She tried again, louder. “Asami!” She yelled. The woman in question looked at her, blinking in surprise at the interruption. “Help me up.” Lene directed.

“Lene, you’re hurt, you should really stay down.” Opal said, nervously. There was a deep cut along one of her hips, and her hands were covered in forming bruises and cuts. The bottom of her shirt was ripped, showing a burn from one of the fire benders. Although, she wasn’t the only one to be injured.

“I’m fine. Help me up.” Lene said again. Asami grasped one of her hands, and Bolin the other, pulling Lene to her feet.

“Okay, what now. We’ve been in this cage for minutes and all we’ve done is pick up Lene.” Mako growled.

“Shut up.” Lene snarled at him. She leaned her weight into Asami and Bolin before detaching her prosthetic. She laid it carefully on the ground, and looked to Korra. “Could you kneel in front of me, please? I’ll need you all to catch me.”

“What?” Bolin asked.

“Just _do_ it.” Lene ordered. She took her arms off of Asami and Bolin’s shoulders, then grabbed their hands and lowered herself to her knees. She glanced up at Korra with raised eyebrows until the Avatar knelt in front of her. Then Lene closed her eyes, grasping Korra’s hands. She sat silently for several moments until Lin interrupted.

“You’re going to meditate _now?_ ” She quipped.

Lene turned sharp eyes to her. “I need silence.” She snapped. Lin rolled her eyes but followed the directions. Lene turned her gaze to Korra, affording one, sad look before her eyes were closed again.

She sat silently, unmoving for several minutes. Everyone held their breath, not wanting to receive Lene’s fury. Korra carefully inspected her face. Lene’s brow was furrowed, her breathing even, and sweat began to form on her brow. A moment later, Lene’s brow relaxed and her head sagged. Korra made to catch her and ease her to the ground, but then she felt a sharp grip on her hands where Lene held them. Lene’s head snapped up and a metallic groan echoed around the cage, making everyone shuffle uncomfortably. Slowly, small bits of metal began to release from the bars. They were barely bigger than dust, all floating in the air a few inches from where they had laid in the platinum.

Lene’s breathing became sharp as she sat, and Korra realized she was pulling the bits of earth from the platinum. No one could bend platinum, but Lene was damn close. Korra doubted there were many people in the world who could achieve the same feat. It took several minutes of panting and sweating from Lene for only five bars of the cage to be chipped and cracked, the small bits of earth packed into a golf ball sized lump.

Lene’s eyes opened with a slow flutter. “Are they weak enough?” She asked through heavy breaths.

Korra’s eyebrows flew up. “Um, yeah, should be.”

Lene nodded once, then her eyes rolled back, her facial features relaxing as well as her grip on Korra’s hands. Her body swayed, then dropped straight into Korra’s arms. “Damn!” Bolin said in awe.

“Everyone hit those bars with everything you’ve got!” Korra commanded. Immediately, the bars were being hit with every element.

Asami bent down next to Korra. “I’ll take her so you can help.” She offered. Korra gently passed Lene off to Asami and stood. “They aren’t getting enough force.” Asami advised, though her gaze never strayed from her examination of Lene. Korra could feel the pull of worry from her soulmate.

Korra gathered all the earth benders, pointing to a boulder. They nodded, understanding her plan. “Everyone stand back.” Korra ordered. There was a brief shuffle and then the earth benders all focused on the rock a little way off. Together they picked it up, and pulled it to the cage at high speed. Finally, the bars shattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Lene blinked. She could smell herbs heavy in the air around her. The smell of a healer. With a jolt, she sat up. “Shhh. It’s okay.” Came a soft voice. Lene knew that voice, but the softness seemed out of place. Lene looked around frantically, trying to assess the damage to herself. “You’re okay. You only fainted. Korra says you bent platinum.” Lene sighed in relief. The last time she’d woken up to that smell, half of her leg was gone.

Lene’s gaze landed on the source of the voice, a woman with dark hair wearing a kind smile. “It’s impossible to bend platinum, I bent the rock out of it.” Lene explained. “There wasn’t much.”

“Still, I’m sure it’s a difficult feat.” The woman crept closer and knelt on the floor. Though she’d clearly been to a healer, Lene was laying in her bed in Asami’s house.

“It’s okay, Kuvira. You can sit on the bed.” Lene directed. Kuvira sheepishly followed her directions. The woman’s pull didn’t show any of the usual emotions. Instead, it was only a warm, comforting hum.

“How are you feeling?” Kuvira’s deep husk somehow filled Lene with comfort. Though she was also feeling an empathetic pull of relief from Kuvira.

“I’m alright. Just tired.” Lene murmured. Kuvira lifted a hand, but set it back down with a frown. “It’s okay.” Lene cooed, guiding Kuvira’s hand with her own. The dark-haired woman’s finger’s gently brushed Lene’s cheek.

“This is nice.” Kuvira whispered. “Being able to touch you.”

“Mmmm.” Lene hummed, pressing into Kuvira’s touch.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kuvira’s words were full of awe.

“Kuvira?” Lene said softly. She gazed into those shimmering green eyes, and knew Kuvira really was her soulmate. As much as Kuvira was complicated, all Lene wanted was to be close to her right now.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.” Lene directed in a quiet plea. Kuvira startled, her eyes widening. Then she surged forward, crashing her lips to Lene’s. From Kuvira’s jolt, Lene expected a hard, powerful kiss, but she was wrong. Kuvira stopped herself at the last second, pressing her mouth to Lene’s in a gentle, caring kiss. Lene whimpered against Kuvira’s lips. When Kuvira pulled away, Lene barely whispered, “Shit.”

Kuvira chuckled. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been wondering what that would be like.” Lene breathed.

“How’d it measure up?” Kuvira asked.

“Better than I’d ever hoped.” Lene chuckled. She sat up carefully, finding Kuvira’s hands immediately around her waist to help. It wasn’t an overbearing gesture, but protective and caring. Lene snaked her hands around Kuvira’s neck and kissed her again, hungrily. They were both giddy with their newfound ability to actually touch each other. Until this point, their relationship had been mostly emotional, but without the platinum bars between them, their attraction was undeniable.

Their lips crashed together again and again, feeding a frenzy between the two. They clutched at each other’s bodies, greedily soaking in the other’s physical presence. “Spirits.” Lene said between kisses. “Part of me wants to know how the hell you’re here.” The meeting of their lips interrupted every few words. “But part of me is just so glad. Oh, fuck, Kuvira. And the trial…” Lene was silenced by Kuvira’s lips. She let out a hiss as one of Kuvira’s hands found a sensitive spot on her ribs.

“Do you want me to tell you? Do you want this to stop?” Kuvira asked seriously, her mouth rarely leaving Lene’s.

“No. God, no. Just—“ She pulled back a little. “Kuvira.” She waited till she had the other woman’s attention. “How long do we have?”

“I don’t know.” Kuvira said seriously, then her lips descended on Lene’s again.

They continued to kiss, wrapping tighter together on the bed. Eventually, Lene gave out a pained groan that made Kuvira pull away nervously. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” She said gently. Kuvira was generally reserved. She could be mean and distant and was one of the grumpiest people Lene had ever met. But this _tenderness_. It was rare and it was delicious and Lene loved the brand of care that came from Kuvira.

“Just a little light headed.” Lene said with a lazy smile.

“Too much.” Kuvira said, like she was assessing a technical error. The serious tone made Lene giggle.

“Come here, you goofball.” She pulled Kuvira into a tight hug, where they laid together on the bed. Kuvira stiffened against her, then slowly relaxed, readjusting their positions slightly. “I promise, I’m okay, I just need a few days to recover completely. Also all of this at once with you… It’s new.” She said softly, nuzzling into Kuvira’s warmth. It was so much better to be near her, in her arms. “How are the others? Did they get out okay?” Lene asked after basking in Kuvira’s hold for a while.

Kuvira sighed. “They’re all fine. You got them out, you know? Saved lives.” She had employed her business tone again.

Lene chuckled. “You’re so serious.” She said, her hand resting lightly on Kuvira’s muscled stomach. She felt the woman’s skin shiver under her touch. The prison uniform had effectively hidden a lot of Kuvira’s form, though it did provide hints. Seeing her in plain clothes and touching her… it was pure bliss.

“I am.” Kuvira said sternly. “Saving lives is serious. So is ending them.”

“Kuv—“ Lene started.

“It’s okay.” Kuvira broke in. “I’m not being self-depricating, just… serious.” She frowned. “”I’m… proud… of you.” She finished awkwardly.

Lene rolled into Kuvira and kissed her deeply. “You’re sweet. You try not to be, but you are.”

“Only for some people.” Kuvira murmured against Lene’s lips.

Lene chuckled. “Let’s go downstairs, I’m hungry.”

Kuvira stiffened. “Um, Lene…”

“I know they’re gone.” Lene rolled her eyes. “They went to go ‘get the bad guy’ while I was recovering. Probably got you here so I wouldn’t feel alone. I know how Asami thinks. Now, don’t you want some real food instead of cardboard?” Lene finished matter-of-factly.

 

 

“You’re the perfect woman.” Kuvira mumbled around her mouthful of dumplings.

Lene laughed from across the table. “They’re not rocket science.”

“You can probably do that too.” Kuvira winked.

Lene blushed. “Well, yeah… a bit.”

Kuvira smiled brilliantly, shoving another whole dumpling into her mouth. “These are so damn good.”

“I’m glad you like them.” Lene returned.

“Even without the prison food, I think they’re the best I’ve ever had.” Kuvira blurted. Lene rose from her seat and clutched the table, balancing carefully. “Wait, I’ll help.” Kuvira said, pushing back in her chair.

“You already carried me down the stairs, I can get around a house just fine without a leg.” Lene rolled her eyes playfully.

Kuvira sat down forcefully. “I’m sorry. You’re hurt, I didn’t mean…” Lene looked at Kuvira whose gaze was trained at her lap, a frown etched in her brow. From the pull, Kuvira had definitely learned that Lene’s leg was a delicate subject.

Lene circled the table, sinking into Kuvira’s lap when she approached. Her hands clasped Kuvira’s cheeks and she looked deeply into her eyes. “Hey, let me explain something.” She said softly, coaxing Kuvira to relax. “I don’t have a leg. I have a prosthetic, but I can get around okay without one as long as there are counters or walls to lean on. I can be proud and stubborn, but I know you only speak out of care, okay?”

“You should…” Kuvira said brightly, then averted her gaze.

“What, sweetheart?” Lene coed. A pull of happy caring sparked from Kuvira at the pet name.

Kuvira brought her eyes to Lene’s and spoke softly. “You should get another prosthetic… One that isn’t metal, for times like this.”

Lene eyed her curiously. “I… never learned to walk in one.” She said shyly.

Kuvira’s arms gripped her waist “I’ll help you.” She said sincerely.

Lene smiled, leaning her head on Kuvira’s shoulder, and holding her tightly. “Okay.”

 

 

After their lunch, Lene was exhausted. Kuvira offered to carry Lene back to bed, and the blonde could’ve cared less about her pride. She wanted to sleep, she sure as hell didn’t want to walk, and she needed to be in Kuvira’s arms. Kuvira lay her in the bed, placing a light kiss on her forehead. “Get some rest, honey.” Kuvira cooed.

“Mmm” Lene hummed. “Honey.” A lazy smile pulled at her lips. Kuvira tucked the covers around Lene’s shoulders, then stepped away. “Kuvira, wait.” Lene sat up some, her voice more awake.

“Yeah.” Kuvira asked. Spirits, Lene could melt from that look. Kuvira was gazing at her like she’d do anything, just to bring a little happiness to Lene.

“Will you…” Lene trailed off.

Kuvira moved closer to the bed, picking up one of Lene’s hands in her own. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Hold me? Just while I fall asleep.” Lene asked.

A bright smile transformed Kuvira’s entire face. “I’d love to.” She husked, then slipped under the covers and pulled Lene into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I have reached the end of what I had already typed. I don't imagine this fic going on for too much longer, but the rest of the chapters might take me longer to finish.


End file.
